


操守问题

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Kudos: 4





	操守问题

今天有两名编辑同我会面，询问关于前首相吉姆·哈克的问题，他们特别提到了在库朗的那间“通讯室”，显然希望我能多说一些。  
他们先给我展示了整理好的哈克日记，看上去吉姆自打去过两趟通讯室后就不大记得事情了，只知道汉弗莱爵士借口大臣突然生病需要卧床掩盖了他醉酒的丑态和可能的糟糕影响。  
那次王宫中的宴会我记得过于清楚了。我慷慨地给两名编辑提供了更多的信息，包括汉弗莱爵士的阿拉伯装束和我同安妮·哈克及那名估价的阿拉伯年轻人的谈话——好吧，反正后几日哈克的日记里已经提到了这件可能会让我的事业过早结束的意外，我不如把我的视角都讲出来。  
实际上这会是非常精彩的一个章节，在这次事件中，大臣吉姆·哈克、汉弗莱爵士和我都出现了操守问题，这种稳固的关系恰恰支撑了其中的丑闻，使其不至于坍塌。我在讲述的时候一直面带微笑，两名编辑大概认为我也在为其中的讽刺性而发笑，可事实上，我一直在回忆我没有告诉他们、甚至从来没有写进过日记里的一件秘事。  
就在我从那个阿拉伯年轻人那里得知这份合同是通过贿赂得来的以后，我急于寻找汉弗莱爵士，想要同他讨论此事。偏偏他正在和大臣说话，我直截了当地询问我是否可以同汉弗莱爵士私下说几句，汉弗莱爵士随口答应了，已经醉醺醺的大臣则一把揽过我的肩膀说“你可以随心所欲地谈，伯尼。”  
我吓了一跳，第一是因为突然的身体接触令人不适，第二则是担心喝醉的大臣过于失态了，而更加具有毁灭性的是，这是当着汉弗莱爵士的面！我的工作是走钢丝，最高目标是让我的两个上司都觉得我是他们那一边的人，现在大臣做出这样亲密的举动，我担心汉弗莱爵士会不会误会什么。打一个不恰当的比方，我感觉自己像极了被捉奸在床的婚姻骗子。  
把大臣支走去通讯室见他的税务官之后，我告知了汉弗莱爵士关于贿赂的传闻。他一点也不惊讶，他早就知道了，并反复告诫我不许告诉大臣。我试图争辩说这是操守问题，汉弗莱爵士露出他那种经典的对天真的不耐烦来，告诉我晚上去他的房间一趟。为了避免被人听到，我俩在聊天时一直站得很近，现在汉弗莱爵士甚至凑得更近了，直直地看进我的眼睛里，让我预感晚上的谈话可能并不简单，汉弗莱爵士就像蛇，越花哨的越有毒，微眯着眼睛看人的时候像突然吐出了信子。  
晚上安置好一切后我溜进了汉弗莱爵士的房间，我们大概是整个英国代表团里喝酒最少的人了，到了现在还清清醒醒的。汉弗莱爵士已经脱下了那套阿拉伯行头——谢天谢地——换上了他光滑的绸缎睡衣。他靠近我，身上带着刚刚出浴的湿热，问我在别人的国土上打破他们的神圣教法感觉如何，我说令人担心，——“并且刺激”，看到他不满的目光后我补充到。汉弗莱爵士笑了。  
接下来发生的事情就是我不会将这段故事告诉编辑们的原因了。那个时候我们将其叫做“平行慢跑”，现在的人们似乎已经不喜欢这样称呼了。在我终于快要受不了，开口乞求更多的时候，汉弗莱爵士笑着问我：“不想聊聊操守问题吗？”  
我发晕的脑子一时没有反应过来，汉弗莱爵士提醒我：“我们违犯了同性恋的禁令，两个男人赤身裸体，紧紧纠缠，做着罪恶的勾当，就在他们的皇宫里。”  
他的话让空气更加燥热了。我仍然记得我的回复，每个音节都很清楚：“一个人如果在人间看到了天堂，他是不在乎死后是否会下地狱的。”  
“这就对了，我的伯尼。”汉弗莱爵士笑着说。


End file.
